


Sweet Pea

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguments, BAMF Stiles, Bottom! Stiles, Competition, Dead animals, Derek vs Jackson, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mating, One Shot, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top! Derek, Werewolves, competition hunting, poor Jackson, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is oblivious as two wolves begin to compete for their right to mate him.</p><p>Derek vs Jackson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SterekIsLyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekIsLyf/gifts).



> a request 
> 
> enjoy!!!

The pouring rain only accentuated the smell of rotting flesh, flies buzzing around the bloody shoulders of a large boar laid underneath a drooping tree in the Stilinski backyard.   
“Is that a werewolf thing?” John asked, a steaming cup of joe in his fist. Stiles swallowed his mouthful of cereal “Couldn’t tell ya.” he said, quickly replacing the bite with another spoonful. 

Animals had been turning up left and right around the Stilinski property for the entirety of springtime, from the end of March Derek had become more and more obsessed with ‘training’ the betas.   
Every time the man would disappear into the woods for hours on end. Being the alpha no one questioned his actions, he must know what he’s doing.   
April finally rolled around when Jackson began to hunt along with Derek, both wolves vanishing for long nights. 

 

“He’s leaving bodies.” Derek growled, hunched to look through the blinds across the window. His brow was heavily creased in frustration, looking so large and intimidating. “Who?” Stiles peaked out from under his cocoon of blankets, snuggled in a wooly bundle against the corner of the leather couch.   
“Jackson.” Derek aggressively released the window shades, skulking across the loft to angrily glide up the staircase.   
Stiles watched in confusion, bundling himself back into his soft nest. 

 

The next pack meeting was more than a little tense, Derek discussed the upcoming mating season as spring came into full swing. The Betas were all assigned a location, the full moon approaching fast within the month. With little arguing to no arguing from Scott the betas quickly dissolved into casual conversation, junk food and take out scattered across the coffee table.   
Stiles chewed contentedly on a slice of pepperoni pizza, sat between Derek and Jackson.   
A strong arm slid across the back of the leather seat just behind Stiles’ head, fingers playing with his outgrown hair, twirling the lock around their finger. 

Stiles jerked in surprise, nearly dropping his food in the process. “Sorry.” Jackson cackled from his left, arm stretched across the couch in a possessive gesture. Stiles mumbled about it being fine, cautiously returning to his pizza slice, body language stiff and guarded.   
A deep growl sounded from his right, Derek had his arms folded tightly across his chest, eyes dark. Stiles bundled up self consciously between the two competing wolves.   
“Meet is over.” Derek announced, everyone in the room suddenly silent. Eyes watched as their Alpha stormed out of the loft, Jackson retracted his arm in favor of standing. 

\-----

The next morning a large deer was spread across the Stilinski backyard, thank god his father wasn’t home. Stiles set down his backpack and called up his alpha. “Derek!” he shouted into the receiver, the alpha barked back at him asking what Stiles wanted. “There’s a deer in my backyard.” the boy deadpanned, staring at it from the kitchen window. “I know. I put it there.”   
Stiles made an odd choking sound in response “Why?!” His alpha groaned before hanging up, leaving the human frustrated with more questions than answers. 

When his window slid open Stiles turned to expect Derek, but was surprised when Jackson came climbing into his bedroom. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, concern clear on his face. Jackson gave him a look of ‘aww, cute little human’ before joining the boy on his bed.   
“Jackson - “ the wolf immediately caged the boy with his muscular arms, pinning Stiles onto his back.   
“Did you like my gifts?” Jackson asked, smirk on his face. “Gifts? You haven’t - “ “The animals, Stiles.”   
A full minute passed before a look of realization dawned on Stiles’ face. “That was you?!” he shouted “but Derek said - “ “Don’t mind what Derek said.” Jackson leaned forward, nose nearly touching Stiles’. He moved from his hands to his forearms, leaving little to no breathing space between his and the humans faces. 

The boy squirmed uncomfortably under the weight of the beta. “I - “ his bedroom window burst open once more, Derek crashing into his room. Stiles shouted in alarm, glass scattering across the carpeted floor. The boy sat up, hands on Jacksons chest to push him up as well. 

“Derek - “ “Get out.” the alpha growled dangerously, fur lining his cheekbones. Jackson snarled in defiance, taking hold of the human in a possessive gesture. “Jackson - “ Stiles was interrupted again “I’ll take you on, Alpha.” Jackson spoke darkly, raising his chin.   
Derek howled in response, swiping at the beta. Stiles squealed in shock, suddenly thrown to the other end of his bed. 

“Derek - “ Stiles whined, just to be spoken over again. The Alpha and Beta shouted and argued, their claws and fangs protruding to fight. The two powerful wolves were toe-to-toe when Stiles finally shouted “Enough!!!” 

The competing werewolves turned their attention to the human, Stiles stood on his mattress, hands on his hips. “I should get a say in this!” He bellowed “I don’t want either of you to wolf out and destroy my bedroom, my dad will kill us all!”   
The two men glanced at one another briefly. “Jackson.” Stiles said softly “I’m sorry, but you know how I’ve felt about Derek…” The beta snarled at Stiles “Stop it!” he swatted Jacksons nose like he were punishing a misbehaving puppy.

Jackson lowered his head, hands shoved into his jean pockets. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” 

 

\-----

(Months later) 

“mmuh - uh!!” Stiles whined, feeling dizzy as he was rocked back and forth aggressively. He bunched the bed sheets in his fist. Across his back was a heavy weight, their sweaty bodies sliding together as Derek gripped the humans hips in a bruising grip. His hot, heavy breath sent shivers down Stiles spine, the wolf nipping at his ear.   
“ah ah ah!” Stiles cried, knee giving out from under him, Derek holding up his hips to continue their love making. “Derek, I can’t - “ The boy whimpered, his dick aching with his second impending orgasm. Derek, who had yet to cum at all, snarled against his shoulder.   
Derek wrapped his large arms around Stiles’ waist, allowing his knot to finally form against Stiles’ hole. He didn’t force it in, just allowed the bulb to slap against the boys entrance to prevent unintentional impregnation.   
“I love you.” Derek huffed, licking over the mating mark on the humans neck. Stiles mewled, face a deep shade of pink, the room appeared to be spinning overhead as Stiles finally blacked out. 

Derek finally came inside the boy, releasing his cock as the last few strings of cum spurted from his dick. A waterfall of fluid slipped from Stiles’ hole, Derek felt a twist in his abdomen at the sight. Stiles groaned uncomfortably, cheek squished against the beds mattress. Derek pulled a clean sheet over his mate, leaning over Stiles in the big spoon position.


End file.
